Family Issues
by Jettara1
Summary: North and Tooth were never truly pepared to be parents, at least not to a rebellious, hormonal teenager like Jack Frost. They'll face trial and errors, get advice from people who have no right to give advice and try to learn from their mistakes. Fluff and mayham ahead
1. Chapter 1

Family Issues

**Had to get away from darks fics for a while, feeling way too much anxiety due to it, so here's something fun requested by RizReviewer and a few others. I still have a lot of Prompts to go through but this one made me giggle the more I started to think of it.**

Someone should have given North a heads up about the difficulties of being a father…especially to a hormonal teenage boy. If he had been given more a warning or had friends with teenagers he could have talked to, he might have reconsidered many of the things he did with Jack. But alas he was on his own, taking advice from his friends who had never had children, and the only one who ever came close to being a father was hampering things more than helping.

Yes, E. Aster Bunnymund would have been the best source to turn to, if his mate and unborn kit had survived the genocide of their race. But they had not and, while Aster still considered himself a father, he would never get past the preparing for a newborn stage. Yeah, Jack Frost wasn't a new born or a kit, so baby proofing Santoff Claussen was not needed. Someone should have told the yetis.

"Seriously?" Jack asked when he went to open a food cupboard only to find it baby proofed. Even North had trouble opening it and eventually broke the lock so he could start on dinner. In fact he went about removing all the "safety locks" Phil and his team had thought were necessary.

So treating Jack like a baby was out, although it did get a good laugh from the other Guardians. Bunny and Sandy practically rolled around in laughter when they found out, only to be reprimanded by Tooth and nearly frozen to the floor by an extremely embarrassed Jack.

If North was Jack's father then Tooth was his mother. While the fairy queen had no children of her own per se, she did have an army of mini-fairies that were mini-versions of herself. And if that wasn't close enough to having children then nothing was. She was the one who decided Jack needed limits, a curfew, and a schedule. And, after much sweet talking, she convinced North of the same thing. Even Bunny nodded in agreement.

"Jack's just a kid, mate, he needs structure," Bunny had thrown in sagely, as if he were the master of all things kid related. He even gave a speech about how children like Jack needed a routine and duties and could not always be having snowballs and fun times. He was a Guardian now after all. He couldn't be running wild anymore.

Tooth agreed fully and, reluctantly, so did North. Even if he didn't sound right to him. Sandy rolled his eyes and shook his head, and shot off a series of images about how Jack was a free spirit and an elemental who could not be tied down. And if Sandy's warning wasn't enough the tantrum Jack had proved it.

"I'm not a child!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, smacking the butt of his staff to the ground and sending winter magic in all directions. "Why on Earth do I need a curfew and bedtime? I've been on my own 300 years and if this is how things are going to be just because I moved in then I might as well be on my own again!"

No one had heard Jack truly yell until that day and he was furious as all hell. He stomped around, waving his arms as he tried to make sense of their reasoning. He had been a Guardian for just over a year and had only recently accepted North's offer of a home and he was already regretting it. Some of the new rules made sense, brushing his teeth made sense but a curfew and bedtime and wearing appropriate clothing – what was wrong with his clothes? – just seemed purely stupid. He didn't mind taking on some chores, after all he was living there and was willing to work for his keep, but the rest?

North raised his hands to try and ease the situation before it got out of hand. "Young boys need structure and rules."

"Like hell!" Jack objected but after a while calmed down, fighting back his fight or flight urge to properly negotiate and hammer out the new details of his living arrangements and how he wasn't anyone's child.

That didn't go as planned to say the least. Jack had North wrapped around his pinky and more often than not used that to get out of punishments – he actually had punishments when he misbehaved! Tooth, who was also wrapped around his pinky, but was used to disciplining her mini-selves as needed, took over the punishments. No matter how sweet Jack tried to be, how cute and innocent looking, she was able to put her foot down and make the punishment stick, even if that meant lecturing North about not letting Jack get away with stuff just because he gave "puppy dog" eyes.

The others began joking around about them being an old married couple which usually led to Tooth lecturing Sandy and Bunny about how they let Jack get away with too much, too. Jack needed his sleep. He should be getting a proper eight hours every night and that Sandy should be seeing to that, while Bunny should be teaching Jack how to proper defend himself should Pitch or any other dark spirit attack him.

That led to more arguments and Jack even taking off for a few days. Bunny was the one to find him and coax him back home. Bunny, who North had been turning to for help. Bunny, who was secretly undermining North and Tooth, as was Sandy they would later discover.

Tooth had put a limit on what sweets Jack could have, how much, the amount of sugar and so forth. And it wasn't just Jack she did this too either, North was forced to cut back as well. If she was there she would slap their hands or order them to brush and floss, telling North he was being a bad example to Jack and as his father should be teaching him portion control and eating healthier – he wasn't a bachelor anymore but a father. Jack would giggle uncontrollably until his fingers were slapped and he was nearly dragged by the ear to the bathroom to clean his teeth.

The issue of Jack's clothing also became more problematic. He was gaining Believers and more and more children saw him, even a few adults and anyone who first saw him thought he was a hobo or bum. His ancient tattered leather pants which his human mother had made were starting to wear more at the knees and North could no longer mend them. His beloved hoodie was starting to tear at the seams and his undershirt was a dingy yellow from age.

All that held his clothing together was magic and a prayer. Tooth, who didn't wear clothing, was beginning to worry and even Sandy raised a brow when the child refused to change his clothing. Bunny started making jokes that Jack could run around naked. That made North worry even more, there were darker spirits than Pitch Black – who had finally called a truce with the Guardians – and some would not think twice about abusing such a young and naïve spirit as Jack.

Of course, Jack was not about to give in. He loved his pants and undershirt, they were all he had left of his human life and family and he hated the Guardians' sense of style and was not about to go emo like Pitch. Nope, not happening. No amount of nagging from his adoptive parents would get him to change.

It was Pitch – who surprisingly had been a father, had a teenager, even if he didn't get to see that part of her life very much and his child was a girl – that finally came up with a way to get Jack to dress more respectably, or at least change his clothes. And since Pitch actually interacted with children more than the Guardians had a better insight into what might catch Jack's interest. North was doubtful, but Tooth was willing to give it a try.

So the Guardians held a fashion show. Jack was aghast at the whole concept and even tried to flee, but North had caught him, pointed to the pile of clothing everyone had thrown on a table in a small curtained off area, and told him to start trying things on and to come show them so that they could vote on what best suited the teen. There was much laughter to be had. Jack was nervous at first; looking embarrassed as he stepped out in clothing he obviously didn't like to be critiqued by his family.

What started off as something rather serious broke down into a series of giggles and whistles and boos. Jack blushed beautifully but soon took it in stride and begun strutting his stuff as Bunny jokingly gave commentary about what Jack was wearing and who made it – when he wasn't participating in the booing or whistling. Even Pitch was enjoying himself.

Sometimes Jack would come out wearing something that was clearly not something he would ever wear in public. One time he came out in a blue version of one of North's outfits. He put on a Russian accent as he pushed an oversized fur hat back up on his head.

"Nyte!" he chirped with a giggle. He took the furred lapels and puffed out his chest. "Dis simply too much North!"

Everyone laughed except North who pouted like a father who just learned his son was not about to take up the family business. The next outfit had him bellowing in laughter. Jack looked like a very pale version of Pitch, with the exception that he put on a t-shirt under the long robe.

"Okay, no offense, but I can probably get a role on the next vampire flick in this get up," Jack joked with a twirl.

Pitch folded his arms across his chest and grumbled. Sandy giggled silently as Bunny and Tooth booed the outfit and shooed the boy back behind the curtain. The next few outfits were a mix and match of clothing until he finally found something he liked and was able to recreate similar outfits using what everyone gave him. There was a large variety of blues and greys and browns mixed with blacks and whites and, while they were not as dashing or distinguished as the older Guardians would prefer, they made Jack happy and the others cheered when he paraded out in them. He was an immortal teen after all and they had to give into his taste as well. Of course getting him to wear shoes was a whole other battle.

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he handed is old clothes to North, full excepting them to be destroyed. But by now the Guardian of Wonder knew and understood his love for the clothes of his past life. Jack bounced in happiness when he found the material dismantled and made into a patch work quilt like his human mother used to make. That quilt went with him whenever he spent the night at one of the other Guardian's homes.

Eventually Jack did take up a routine and did follow a curfew and did go to bed on time. He ate at proper times – when he wasn't off spreading snow and fun to the world. And North and Tooth felt more like parents. Of course that didn't mean there weren't epic battles of will with the frost child, he was a teen after all. But they weren't nearly as fierce…well not until Jack began dating but that was a whole other story and far more complicated than clothing. Especially when it turned out his love interest was one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Issues 2

**Continued simply because…yeah, too many funny things popped in head after the last paragraph.**

Dating:

It had been a few years since North took on the father role with young Jack Frost and unlike those times many years ago when he first became a Guardian and lived at the original Santoff Claussen that was streaming with children and young teens that needed advice as they grew up, Jack did not grow up and his questions often put the elder Guardian on edge. Despite his youthful appearance and childish ways he asked the most grown up questions. Sometimes they weren't really directed to North but things he asked himself out loud. After 300 years alone the boy had taken to talking to himself and even now that he had friends and a family he would drift off into his own little world and start a conversation with no one but himself. It was on one of these times that the concept of sex came up.

North almost dropped his chainsaw on his foot. He had just turn when he heard the word and stared at the youth in horror but Jack just sat on his favorite window seat, drawing patterns on the frosted glass as he chattered away to himself. At first North thought his adoptive son had found a girl his age and was scratching his head trying to figure out just which female spirit was even close enough to his age – whether physically or spiritual didn't matter – but none came up. Then North took a double take when Jack said "him". Jack liked a boy? The only boy remotely Jack's physical age was Nightlight but the boy's had only met a handful of times and while they were like brothers it seemed unlikely they could have a lasting relationship due to locals. Nightlight was stationed on the Moon guarding MiM while Jack was Earth bound. But stranger things had happened so North gave his stamp of approval. Of course that meant Jack needed the "talk".

The "talk" was a horrid thing that was every father's duty to explain to their son, or so Bunny said with a smirk that made North grimace with sudden dislike for his closest friend. The Pooka only laughed joyously and disappeared down a rabbit hole, not willing to help in the least. Sandy was not much better; he provided far too vivid images that in North's opinion were not appropriate for anyone at any age. The little Sandman blew sand out his ears and left in a huff but he secretly grinned at Jack as he passed by the youth. Tooth just squeaked in surprise but had North's back, although she wasn't sure how good she would be with a male/male relationship talk. And Pitch was fully intent on sitting back and watching the fireworks fly.

"I, thankfully, had a little girl and served in the Golden Army. Her nanny dealt with that while I was gone," the shade pointed out when North all but begged him for help. "You wanted to be a father, congratulations, this is part of it. I do believe this is the most fear I've ever felt from you, North, and that includes the time I ran you through with a sword."

The Guardian of Wonder threw up his hands in defeat. None of the male Guardians – or Boogeyman – were of any help to him. He absently wondered if he should kidnapped another teenager's father to help him with this issue. After all, Jamie Bennett was now at that age where his father should be discussing such issues as well. Alas, Mr. Bennett didn't believe in the Guardians so that was no use.

Of course the night he choice to sit Jack down for the "talk" was also the night Nightlight showed up and North nearly whooped with glee. He wrapped his large arms around both boys and escorting them to his private study where Tooth and Pitch were waiting. Pitch and Nightlight shot each other glares – long time rivalry and hatred did not die overnight, even if the boogeyman was no longer their enemy thanks to Jack. North made the boys sit in the love seat across from the grownups then pulled an arm chair and sat across from them. Both boys gave him curious looks.

"Ahm…I can promise we haven't done anything," Jack said almost timidly, a small dusting of frost on his cheeks, as if he just got caught doing something Naughty.

North inhaled sharply. He must have just caught them before they started doing…whatever hormonal teenage boys do. He did not want to think of them having sex. "No, no…that's alright," he started, glancing to Tooth and Pitch for help. The shade only smirked while Tooth motioned for him to go on. "I…we should talk before the two of you progress any further. Now I know you both are at a tender age and very curious about…things. Grownup things. That's understandable. Nightlight has been a teen for millions of years." He turned to Nightlight with a soft smile. "I know you and Katherine had a fling but this is much different."

Nightlight gave North an utterly lost look before glancing at Jack and then Tooth, ignoring Pitch as best he could.

"North, what's this about?" Jack asked, just as confused.

"Jack, you've been on your own a long time and I can see how you and Nightlight, both being immortals teens can build such a strong friendship. However, you are both Guardians and while a relation can work between you, you must also consider your posts. Now that aside…"

"Relationship?" Jack asked, his confusion growing.

"Of course. Now, I know you've been considering going the next step, Jack, and that's all fine and dandy but have either of you considered precautions. I know neither of you can get pregnant or decease, however sex with another male means lots of preparation and-"

Both boys now had wide eyes and lots of utter horror on their faces. They jumped apart and stared at one another before looking back at North. "What?" Jack asked as Nightlight waved his arms about as if to cross out everything North had just said. "You think we're….having sex."

"No, no," North said trying to explain. "If you are contemplating it then you need to be prepared. It can hurt and there a special lubes that can be used."

Nightlight's eyes bugged out. "No!" he said in his rarely used musical voice.

Jack slapped his hands over his ears. "Stop! I know about sex. You can stop now," he begged but North pushed on.

"You may need to use a lot the first few times but-"

Jack slapped his hands over North's mouth. "I know all that, North, thanks. But for your information, Nightlight and I aren't doing it. We don't even think of each other that way."

Now it was North's turn to be surprise. "Then who…" His face flushed in embarrassment. "My apologies, boy's. I must have misunderstood. Wait, how do you know all this, Jack?"

The ice elf rubbed the back of his head. "Uhmm…"

"Jackson."

All eyes were on Jack now as he fidgeted about on the sofa. "Bunny."

North raised a brow in surprise. Bunny had refused to help him, why would he go ahead and tell Jack? "He told you about sex with another male?"

"Well…not so much told me. We've kind of been dating for a few months now and well…" Jack's cheeks frosted right over.

Nightlight's mouth fell open, as if this was the first he heard about it, too. Tooth gave a shocked gasp while Pitch grumbled and then started laughing whole heartedly at North's sudden horror and Jack's fear.

"Am I grounded again?" Jack suddenly asked soundly far too young for this conversation.

"Yes," North said without a second thought. He stood up and shoved his chair back. He had a rabbit to skin while Tooth chastised Pitch for his insensitivity on the situation and the two immortal teens watched in confusion. The "talk" did not go as planned.

Now if anyone thought the large Russian was scary before they had not seen him in papa bear mode. He went to the Warren, hunted down E. Aster Bunnymund and, while holding the Pooka by the ears, had a long talk about what it meant to be dating his son and the consequences of breaking the boy's heart – no matter the reason. For Bunny it was the scariest conversation he ever had with his best friend and he agreed to every rule North set down when he came to Jack – most of which were purely crazy but when you're dealing with a man nearly three times your size who had you by the ears with a nasty looking sword aimed at your throat you tend to do as you're told and Bunny was no exception. He was never more frightened by his friend nor realized just how committed he was to protecting Jack and his honor.

Pitch had never been so well fed on fear in his life.


End file.
